Young Ones Pack
The Young Ones Pack was founded on 2008 by three males from the Vivian Pack called Youssarian, Hambone and Thunder Cat, three females called Shatter, Fathom and Jay and one roving male called Timber. After several fights Youssarian and Shatter become the dominant couple, Thunder Cat left the pack to find a mate, the rest stayed. When thunder Cat found a mate the Scooters pack formed, they established their territory next to the Young Ones and became one of their main rivals beside the Commandos. The pack Grown up fast thanks to shatter's big litters and some other non alpha pregnant females. During Hambone's reign Shatter gave birth to his pups called Einstein, Beethoven, Shakespeare, Mozart and Big Will. But Beethoven and Einstein died. When these pups were born Hambone was overthrown by Youssarian and he became long-term alpha male. Next Year shatter gave birth to Youssarian's pups, Rocket Dog, Hazel, Junior, Bolt and Wiley Kat, sadly Wiley Kat died when pup during a den move. the rest reached the adulthood. when they were fully grown adults the Scooters attacked wanting more territory, the scooters lost, sadly Bolt was killed during the battle. And one of the following years Junior died by a bear attack. In Winter Hazel left to find a mate and he was successfully, he started a pack with tinker bell from the whiskers called the Geckos, and he had four pups. The third litter consisted of Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill and Silver. When the pups were no more than a week old, shakespeare was babysitting when the Whiskers made a den attack but luckily for them shakespeare fought until the rest of the pack came. A whiskers pup called Finn was abandoned shakespeare rescued him and was allowed in the pack with the other pups despite of being a weeks older. Unfortunately one day Hambone was left babysitting with Rocket dog and Junior when he started a randomly den move and silver drowned trying to cross the river. Next spring shatter gave birth to Baker, Miles, Beaker and Super Furry Animal. and Mozart that was pregnant too gave birth to Phoenix, Drew and Shade but shatter killed shade, Then Mozart was kicked out, but re joined when shatter died. Shatter sucumbed to a disease called distemper and died leaving Youssarian without a mate to produce pups. Luckily a female called Frost joined during a split and took the position as alpha female later beating snow. In winter a group of roving males called Homestar Runner and his two brothers Flash and Dasher visited the Young ones in an attempt to attract females, and althought the resident males chased them off and later killed Dasher they managed to mate with Rocket Dog, Swift Kill, Mozart and Later Snow. In spring the five females including Frost the alpha female, were pregnate. Swift Kill aborted her litter that consisted of one single pup, Rocket Dog was second giving birth but her pups were killed by Mozart, Then Mozart gave birth to Flower, Petal, Daisy, Stinker, Canis and Lupus, Frost killed the weakest ones Stinker and Flower allowing the others to live but their mother Mozart faced eviction and this time it seemed to be permanent. Later Snow gave birth to Rush, Archer, Sonic and Winter, and Frost was last to give birth to Seacrest, Oriole, Tide, Current and Tundra. Sadly Mozart never managed to re join the pack and died of starvation. A few weeks later Shakespeare was left babysitting the pups alone when the Scooters made a den attack he protected the pups putting himself between thunder Cat and the pups, thunder cat hurt shakespeare bad, in the night he was found dead. When the Young Ones came back they went into battle and fathom the beta killed the Scooters' alpha female Raven, that will damage the Scooters permanently. A week later Hambone went roving into the scooters territory but he wasnt success and this time the scooters chased him away passing the territory limit, unconsciously Hambone ran until approaching the den guiding the Scooters there, all the pack members were ready to fight but rarely Youssarian one of the oldest wolves didnt attack and he howled the retreat, seeing the Scooters too close to the den Ebony aggressively ignored the howl and attacked, a rival female attacked Frost and Frost attacked back without choice. Youssarian was not wrong on not attacking, the Scooters were infected with a fatal disease, Rabies. Hambone started a den move to save the pups not fighting with the Scooters and get the rabies, helped by Rocket dog this time the den move was useful Youssarian followed and then the rest of the pack carrying the pups to a nearby den, sadly one of snow's pup winter died during the moving and one frost's called current was abandoned, the rest of the pups saved. The following days Youssarian and the patroling party left Hambone, Snow and the infected Ebony in charge of the pups when two coyotes passed around the den, Hambone barked the alarm but didnt give chase so the coyotes stayed around. When one of the coyotes got too close to the den Snow gave chase, in the other hand Hambone left the babysitting duty to go roving at the whiskers, the other coyote crawled in the den unfortunately the injured Ebony couldnt move so she didnt attempt to stop the coyote. When snow returned the coyote had hurt Rush bad, snow killed the coyote but it was too late for poor Rush, next to his mother he gave his last breath. Meanwhile Hambone wasnt successfully at roving so he made his way back to the Young Ones. the patroling party approached and smelling coyote scent they quickly handled scent marking and guarding, when Hambone returned he received a good snapping from Youssarian. Two weeks later the pups were playing around the den when the vicious commandos attacked the Young Ones wanting to expand their territory, Rocket Dog and Swift Kill took some of the pups away, while other pups stayed in the main den with Super Furry Animal and Beaker. The Young Ones were loosing they ran off in different directions making a big split, the commandos get half of their territory. The pack divided in two halves, one consisted of Rocket Dog, Zero, Dingo, Swift Kill, Finn, Baker, Miles, Avatar and six of the pups called Sonic, Petal, Daisy, Archer, Tundra and Tide this splinter half is known as the Sequoia. And the other half integrated by Youssarian, Frost, Hambone, Big Will, Snow, Ebony, Fathom, Fang, Tiger, Super Furry Animal and Beaker, and four pups Seacrest, Oriole, Canis and Lupus. Rocket Dog and Zero took dominance of the splinter half. The following week a flood hit the den and a part of the young ones old territory that now belongs to the commandos, burned, Big will was there and he ran away later he encountered with the young ones splinter half, beating zero and taking male dominance next to rocket dog. Ebony infected of rabies was too aggressive and Youssarian attacked her kicking her off for the pack's safety. Then Ebony encountered with the Young ones splinter half, the Sequoia and joined, month later took female dominance. When mating season approached Hambone teamed up with Timber and a Sequoia male named Finn to go on roving, and visit the Whiskers. The adult males were out roving too and the three males easily emigrated into the group. They seemed to have gained acceptance in the Whiskers pack. Then next week the Whiskers males returned to the group and attacked Hambone, Timber and Finn. A group of Whiskers males killed Finn while another group visiously surrounded Hambone. Luckly the males allowed him to flee and chased away Hambone and Timber. Hambone died that night and Timber returned to the Young Ones. Days later new rivals the Jackals fought with them for territory and the Jackals won. Soon after while hunting, they chased the elk un til approaching commandos territory, the commandos appeared and charged to them they did so too but ran away seeing they were out numbered, seacrest was left behind and later joined the sequoia. Next day they had a territorial fight with the Sequoia, unfortunately they lost the fight and the sequoia got half of their land. Next Month a teen from the scooters named Maybelline joined and later her two sisters Miss Lily the Pink and Ju Drop. Unfortunately a days later Frost died so Youssarian left to go on roving, Fang took over as alpha male but later Timber returned and ousted him, Super Furry Animal took as alpha female. Days later Youssarian returned and claimed back his position. A male named Ash joined the pack. Spring approached and Amber, Animal and Beaker were carrying pups, Amber fought animal and ousted her. Animal was first giving birth to six pups in another den, Youssarian tried to help but was useless, animal carried a male pup called alamo to the main den but the other five were abandoned. A days later Beaker had three pups all of them males called Sly Cooper, Bentley and Murray. Amber was last giving birth to Maple', '''Cloud, Boulder, Sub Zero and Puddle. Later a loner called Caution appeared around the pack territory several times and was chased away, until one day she was accepted in. A bear attacked the den killing cloud. Months passed and the pack took the pups on a trip, the pack started hunting and sadly Beakers pup Bentley got run on by an elk. Unfortunately a few hours later Youssarian died of old age, the pack lost its leader. The beta Ash assumed the roll of alpha. -Dominant Pair When the Young Ones first formed Youssarian took male dominance next to Shatter, but days later he was overthrown by his brother Hambone. Next year Youssarian ousted him and became the alpha male again. Three years later Shatter died and Snow took dominance. Soon after Frost joined and beated snow becoming the new alpha female next to Youssarian. Frost died so Super Furry Animal won dominance and a months later was ousted by Amber. At the end of July Youssarian died so Ash assumed dominance. Rival packs The first rival pack for the Young Ones were the Scooters that formed near their territory. Their new enemies were the commandos and Whiskers that moved near them. A new pack called the Geckos was formed but later moved away. The young ones split forming the Sequoia they are their new rivals. The jackals moved near their territory and are their new enemies. Current members The Young Ones have 22 members as of July 31. Ash '''Alpha Male' Amber' Alpha Female' Super Furry Animal Beta Caution Fathom Tiger Fang Beaker Canis Lupus Oriole Tide Maybelline Miss Lilly the Pink Ju Drop Alamo ' Pup' Sly Cooper Pup Murray ' Pup' Maple ' Pup' Boulder ' Pup' Sub Zero ' Pup' Puddle ' Pup' Category:Content Category:Packs Category:Current Packs